


New Girl

by live_it



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_it/pseuds/live_it
Summary: Clarke moves to a new town where her cousin lives the summer before her junior year of high school. Clarke soon meets Lexa and realizes that maybe she isn't straight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me, all mistakes are mine and if you guys like it I will continue to add chapters. Enjoy!

Clarke shuffled out of her new closet again looking at herself up and down in the mirror again with a sigh.  
“No” she thought to herself, “definitely not this either.”  
Clarke picked up her phone to text Octavia to tell her she really didn't want to go out anymore but was abruptly interrupted by her cousin bursting in through the door to her room.  
“You ready C?” Octavia asked.  
“Does it look like I'm ready?” Clarke questioned back as she again changed her shirt for the 23rd time that night.  
“You look fine, let's go princess. Lincoln is already at the party waiting for us” the brunette said attempting to hurry this along.  
“You mean he's waiting for you, he's not worried about me” Clarke teased  
“Yeah yeah whatever let's just go”  
Clarke looked herself over again in the mirror to make sure her makeup was just right. She settled for her light blue skinny jeans with a hole in the knee and a plain grey shirt that had a low neckline and helped show off her ample breasts. Deciding that she wasn't going to get out of this she followed Octavia to her car.  
On their way to the “biggest and greatest pool party” as Octavia had said, Clarke thought about how she ended up in this mess. After her dad died her mother had met her step-father, Marcus, and eventually got married. Her mother had gotten a job offer that apparently “she couldn’t refuse” from the local hospital which put her here. Almost 1,000 miles away from her hometown right before the start of her junior year. Octavia, who was also a junior, thankfully lived in Polis so Clarke wasn’t completely alone but that didn’t stop her from missing her friends back in Arkadia.  
Clarke’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when they pulled up to the house party.  
“This is Lexa Wood’s house, her mom is always out of town so we always can party here and there are no neighbors to call the cops on us since they only are here during the winter. She is known for her end of summer parties.” Octavia explained as she parked on the curb.  
It was a good thing that there weren't any neighbors around because as soon as Clarke opened the passenger door of the car she could hear the thumping of the bass from the house. When they went into the house the music got that much louder and found that the three story house was full of people with red cups or another alcoholic drink in their hand almost yelling to be heard over the music. Octavia was pulling Clarke by the hand to what looked like the backyard where they found the pool filled with half naked, completely naked, and fully clothed people swimming around and splashing each other. Unlike the house, the backyard smelled like cigarettes and weed.  
Clarke was soon pulled over to a group of people that were laughing and watching beer pong.  
“Everyone this is my cousin Clarke! She just moved here.” Octavia announced loudly to get the groups attention. “Clarke that's Monty and Jasper” Octavia said as she pointed to two guys, one tall and skinny who needed a haircut and the other short with dark hair flicking his cigarette onto the ashtray that was sitting on the beer pong table. “That's Echo, Harper, Anya, Wells, Murphy, and you already know Lincoln.” She said pointing them all out one by one, they all smiled and greeted her as Octavia slid in by Lincoln’s side. “Hey where's Lex?” Octavia asked the group of that she was surrounded by.  
“Commander has the table, has had it all night actually.” The girl, Anya Clarke thinks, says as she points with her cup in her hand towards the opposite end of the table.  
Clarke followed her finger to find a gorgeous brunette focusing her eyes on the cup on the other end of the table. She was wearing black skinny jeans that showed off her amazingly long legs and a green flannel that was rolled up halfway up her forearms. The flannel was unbuttoned revealing a black bikini top and a ridiculously chiseled core. Her hair was down and swooped to one side which hid half of her face from this angle but the side that wasn't hidden showed her sharp jaw line, green eyes, and her bottom lip pulled between her teeth in concentration. The pong ball was held in her long fingers as beer slowly dropped down her hand. Clarke wasn't gay but even she had to admit that this girl was hot. Clarke’s gaze returned to the shooters eyes and found that she had been caught staring, those forest green eyes stared back at her for only a moment before the girl smirked, winked, and threw the ball into the last cup winning the game. Everyone cheered and the moment between them was broken by people high fiving her and slapping her on the back.  
“Hello? Earth to Clarke.” Clarke was brought back to reality by her cousin.  
“What?” Clarke asked only half paying attention.  
“I asked if you wanted to go inside and see if we can find Raven.”  
“Oh yeah, sure.” Clarke answered now giving her cousin her full attention.  
Going back into the house was probably not the best idea, Octavia had found Lincoln, not Raven, and went to a bedroom which meant she was left to fend for herself. She was leaning against a wall scrolling through her social media when a big dark haired guy leaned up against the wall next to her. She actually smelled him before she even heard him, he reeked of beer and weed.  
“Hey it's Clarke right? You're Octavia's cousin that just moved here.” He slurred out with a smile.  
“Umm yeah that's me.” Clarke answered awkwardly.  
“I'm Roan” he said as he stuck his hand out.  
“Nice to meet you” Clarke politely took his hand.  
As the conversation went on Clarke learned that he was also a junior and was going to be playing football as soon as school started and that he wasn't the brightest they're are. He didn't have to tell her that she soon discovered that throughout the painfully long story about how he had broken his collarbone riding a child's tricycle down a steep hill for three dollars. Clarke kept looking around for Octavia so maybe she could save her but apparently she was still busy and Clarke wasn't doing a very good job of doing it low key.  
“Looking for someone?” Roan asked.  
“Oh just Octavia, I have a curfew so I should probably get going.” Clarke said as she started to walk away. She was caught by a massive hand on her wrist.  
“Woah, just hang out for a while. Have a little fun” he said in a low voice as he pulled her flush against his body and his hand that wasn't around Clarke’s wrist slid down to the swell of her ass.  
Clarke was about to pull away from him and say some things that wouldn't be all that proud of saying when she heard a voice from behind her.  
“Roan, you're wasted. Now get off of her and get home before I re break that collar bone.” The voice demanded.  
Roan huffed but didn't say anything back as he walked away. Clarke turned around to find the girl she had locked eyes with earlier. Only now, her hair was in a messy bun and her flannel was buttoned up(not that Clarke wanted to see that ripped stomach and ‘v’ shape that disappeared into the waistband of her jeans).  
“Thank you so much” Clarke said to the brunette gratefully.  
“No problem, he gets out of hand sometimes, he's not really someone you should make friends with.” The brunette said.  
“I'm Clarke by the way.” Clarke introduced herself sticking her hand out to the girl.  
“Lexa” the girl answered taking her hand “can I um get you something to drink?”

 

After two more games of pong Lexa finally lost and had to give up the table, not that she minded. Echo had been her partner and she was getting particularly grabby and Lexa wanted to find the blonde that had caught her eye earlier. She headed inside checking the downstairs out to make sure everything was still intact while stopping to talk to several of her classmates. She did the same with the main floor before heading up the stairs. She found her the mysterious blonde leaning up against the wall talking to Roan. Her back was to Lexa and Lexa realized how lucky she was to have this view. Her light blue skinny jeans showed off her nice ass and Lexa was almost drooling, she's always been more of an ass person. Lexa’s shamelessly checking the girl out was interrupted when the blonde tried to walk away from the football player and he grabbed her and put his hand on her butt which looked unwelcomed. Before she could even process what she was doing she practically growled at the guy to get lost throwing a threat in the mix.  
Before Lexa could get an answer the the drink question that she lamely threw at the blue eyed girl they were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
“Clarke! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!” Octavia said.  
“Are you serious? You left me to go with Lincoln.” Clarke said laughing. “I was almost mauled by some football player with an IQ of an ant before she stepped in.” Clarke said pointing at Lexa. Octavia looked at Lexa for confirmation of this.  
“Roan.” Was all Lexa said but it seemed to explain everything by the look on Octavia’s face.  
“Well I need to get you home before Abby kicks my ass so let's get out of here, Lexa, always a pleasure being at your parties man.” Octavia said with a smirk as she fist bumped her friend.  
Lexa realized that Octavia's departure also meant the Clarke’s and before she could leave Lexa blurted “it was nice meeting you Clarke!”.  
Clarke turned around and smiled, her cheeks burning at the way the girl said her name putting emphasis on the ‘k’ in her name. “You too” she replied simply. And they headed out to the car.  
“Did you have fun?” Her cousin asked her.  
Clarke thought about those green eyes, “yeah” she smiled and looked at her cousin “I really did.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning which is also the last day of summer. Little bit of Niyla, Costia just barely gets introduced but will be more of her later. Also some jealousy from Lexa.

“Why are we here again?” Clarke asked as she stepped around liquor bottles and red cups.

“Because if we don't get her happy ass up she'll be in bed all day.” Octavia explained as she went up the stairs of the house that the party had been full swing in less than 12 hours ago. 

 

Seeing the house in the light of day and without all of the people Clarke could see how big the house actually was. The house didn't have any family pictures up only expensive paintings covered the walls. The house looked more like a demo home rather than an actual house where people live. Clarke slowly followed her cousin as they padded their way on the hardwood floor to the end of the left hallway to a closed door. She assumed the room belonged to the brunette with the green eyes that she had met last night, Lexie? Clarke doesn’t really remember, she had met so many people last night. 

“Lexa! Wake up!” Octavia shouted and started to bang on the door. There was some muffled sounds and a couple goans before the door opened revealing the green eyed girl. 

“Jesus O, why do you always have to wake me up like that?” Lexa asked while rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she was only in her black Calvin Klein boxers and a black sports bra. Clarke wished that she would’ve stayed downstairs because she can’t stop staring at the girl's body for some reason. Suddenly Lexa realizes that Octavia isn’t alone and was slightly embarrassed that the blonde was seeing her hungover and minimal clothing. Clarke’s mouth went dry when Lexa smiled shyly at her but she didn’t know why. 

“Um hi Clarke” Lexa greeted while rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Have a good night?” Octavia chuckled and nodded towards the sleeping girl on Lexa’s bed.

“Um yeah Costia drank too much and couldn’t go home so she crashed here” Lexa said suddenly feeling the need to explain herself, she didn’t know why. 

“Okay yeah Commander, get dressed and get downstairs we have a whole house to clean up before your mom gets home.”

Shit. Lexa forgot that her mom or lack thereof was going to be home today which also means that school starts tomorrow. She looked around the upstairs at all the cups and bottles, she can only imagine what the downstairs looks like. Shit, she thought. 

After the the cousins headed downstairs Lexa got into the shower. 

Clarke checked the time, shit she thought. “Octavia can I take your car? My mom and I have to go to the school to meet the principal and get my schedule.”

“Yeah just for the love of everything that is holy don’t crash it, I’m still in debt to Raven from when Bellamy backed into it.”

“No promises!” Clarke shot back as she walked out the front door.

 

 

When Lexa got out of the shower she found her bed, thankfully, empty. Lexa was definitely too hungover to deal with that even after the shower. Lexa made her way downstairs to see most of the downstairs cleaned up with pancakes being made by Octavia while Niyla sat on the island kicking her legs with a pancake in her hand.

“I’m just saying, she’s hot.” Niyla told Octavia

“And I’m just saying if you hurt my cousin I will end you.” Octavia said back while putting a pancake on the plate. Lexa felt a flash of anger flare up at the the thought of Niyla with Clarke.

“Niyla when did you get here?” Lexa asked.

“Right after you got into the shower, we needed a whole army to even reach the sink in here.” Niyla laughed. “O said she found you with Costia in your bed, must’ve had a pretty good night.” She teased with a wink.

Lexa only grumbled in response while stuffing her face with pancakes because telling Niyla that nothing happened between them would make no difference. 

“Anyways, back to your cousin. Is she single?” Niyla continued. Lexa stabbed the pieces of pancake on her plate.

“Niyla leave her alone, Lexa are you trying to break that plate? We already have a whole house to clean before your mom gets home and we really don’t need more broken dishes.” Octavia said.

Lexa hadn’t realized how hard she had been hitting the plate, she didn’t know why Niyla talking about Clarke pissed her off so much. She looked at her house again, it looked like a tornado hit a frat house. Shit she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thank you so much for the feedback and all of the kudos! This chapter is way over due and I am really sorry about that. I had all my finals and I just started a new job but I finally graduated! You guys can also hit my tumblr @live-4-noww


End file.
